Crazy But In A Good Way
by adsummum
Summary: A collection of stories of Lyna Mahariel and her interactions with Leliana and the party, where relationships are developed through conversations and their adventures together. Possible Lyna/Leliana... if you rub your eyes and squint.
1. Craziness Is Contagious

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

It's been such a long while since I sat down and actually finished writing something. I think being bored to death during a start of school lecture on academic expectations really help in getting your mind to wander about. Needless to say, if this piece turns out bad, I may just be so bold as to blame the lecture for killing any remaining brain cells in my head. However, if the writing turns out to be not so bad, then I would like to thank all the Female warden/Leliana pairing writers! Your works never fail to cheer me up on an awful day.

This will be a oneshot, I am not really sure if I should continue on. It was supposed to be Mahariel/Warden, but I supposed there isn't an ounce of romance at all in this oneshot as this piece took place when they were just starting to get to know each other. Needless to say, feedback is always greatly appreciated. What you liked, what you disliked and most importantly, what can be improved on. If you actually read all the way until here, thank you very much for bearing with me.

* * *

Lyna Mahariel sat in her tent, the silence that enveloped her was comforting and she was glad that she had pitched her tent away from the camp fire. The noise generated from the people there always disturbed her; it constantly made her lose concentration, disrupting her thoughts. The quiet solitude away from the other people was something Morrigan and her both treasured dearly, and it was something that they could relate to and bond over.

Soft footsteps signalled the approach of someone. Frowning a little at the unwelcome disturbance, Lyna stuck her head out to see Leliana walking towards her tent.

"Is something up? Did Shale threaten to squish Alistair again?"

"This may disappoint Morrigan, but no, Shale did not threaten bodily harm to Alistair. Does there need to be a reason for me to come to your tent?" The question in return to her initial question baffled Lyna; did humans tend to do things for no reason?

Leliana stood there as an awkward silence pervaded the distance between Lyna and her. It looks like Lyna had taken her rhetorical question seriously and was actually contemplating on how to reply to it. Maker, the elf was interesting.

"Well… I can hardly see the point of coming to see me for no reason," Lyna replied slowly, stalling for time as she tried to think of a proper reply. Was this a trick question? She had given up a long time ago on trying to understand Leliana. While Lyna admired Leliana's courage, she strongly doubted that the human had a shred of sanity left in her. Which human would plead to join the wardens on their impossible quest on the behest of the very God that refused to deliver them from their sufferings? She studied Leliana gravely, before affirming silently that the human was most definitely touched in the head. A small cough from Leliana caused Lyna to realise that she was distracted from her original thoughts and that Leliana was still waiting at the entrance of her tent. This was weird, what did she want? For various reasons, everybody, but Wynne, tended to stay away from her tent at night. Zevran stayed away due to the calmly worded threats about missing body parts if he were to try anything funny. Alistair did not come visiting after numerous botched attempts at making small talk. Morrigan would stay away due to a mutual respect and a shared understanding that the social norms and conventions like trying to socialise within one's group do not apply to people like them. Wynne would come to her tent because, well, Wynne was Wynne, and she had to share a thousand and one morals about how Lyna had to fulfil her duty as a Grey Warden. However, Leliana had remained much of an enigma to Lyna as she had not spoken much to the Chantry sister.

"Erm, would you like to come in?" Lyna decided to invite her in first; she could always eject Leliana out of the tent if she started preaching.

"Yes! Thank you." Leliana's eager response only served to confirm Lyna's presupposition that she was here for a reason after all. Lyna scooted over giving Leliana some space to sit. When Leliana had made herself comfortable, the two of them sat in silence as Lyna decided to resume her previous activity: her meditation on the events of the past few days. Leliana played with her fingers as she watched the elf drift away in her own thoughts. She sighed internally; her plan was an unmitigated disaster! Her intention for this visit was to get to know more about Lyna. She had not been able to find out more about the Warden; ever since meeting her in Lothering and being accepted into the group, they had gone to awaken Shale before rushing to help the Circle of Magi. There had been no extended breaks except for a few short hours of rest in between these two quests. However, after witnessing the horrific events at the Circle and gaining the assistance of Wynne, Lyna had suddenly decided that they should set up camp and rest for an entire day; a great reprieve considering what they had just been through. Leliana had thus decided to make use of the little free time she had to get to know the Warden better. Leliana had gotten along very well with Wynne and Alistair, and she knew that Morrigan and her would be best friends when Shale gave up her feud with pigeons. The other Warden, however, had been elusive at camp, and when present had just remained silent. Leliana had been unable to find out more through Alistair; her observation that the two wardens did not talk much to each was right. According to Alistair, Dog actually makes a better companion to talk to than Lyna. He also believes that Lyna was sorely lacking a sense of humour as she hardly laughed at any of his jokes. Leliana had to comfort him for a while when Morrigan pointed out that perhaps it was not a lack of humour that the Warden was suffering from, but it might have been the physical absence of a brain in the _other _Warden that made the jokes devoid of any intelligence.

"So," Leliana dithered, she had absolutely no clue on how to start this conversation. She was not even sure the Warden heard her; Lyna still seemed preoccupied with her own thoughts and now Leliana was trapped in this uncomfortable atmosphere. Gosh, what had she gotten herself into?

"So what?"

Leliana turned to look at Lyna who was staring straight at her; did Lyna just speak?

"Sorry? What did you mean?"

Lyna sighed, it was difficult trying to talk to anyone but Morrigan, "You said, "So". I assumed that you were going to ask me a question, but you just drifted off."

Leliana's eyes widened slightly; so Lyna had been listening. Urgh, what should she ask? What ever caused her to think that it might be fun to try to get to know each other better? She needed to think up a smart question soon.

"So… You were really quiet during dinner. I just wanted to check if you were okay?"

Lyna gave Leliana a curious look, what did she mean by she was really quiet during dinner? When had she ever been talkative during dinner? Why was tonight such an exception that Leliana had to come over to her tent to talk? Her eyes widened, ah, tonight's dinner had been especially bad since it was marked by Alistair's return to cooking; perhaps Leliana had just wanted to check if she had managed to survive the encounter with Alistair's dishes?

"Leliana, do you actually mean to ask if I am suffering from any side-effects after eating Alistair's cooking? If so, you need not speak in code as he is rather far away from my tent," Lyna replied, feeling smug that she had for once understood what Leliana was thinking.

Leliana, on the other hand, was perturbed as she could not understand how Lyna managed to come to conclusion that she had been asking about dinner? Granted dinner was actually really bad, a historic "best" for Alistair, and that everyone had tried to choke down the charred remains of the animal Alistair had tried to cook, but when did the question "Are you okay?" ever get interpreted as "How was dinner?". Maybe it was an Elven thing, she decided. A headache seemed to be starting and she tried to fight it back, she needed her head to be clear if she was going to try to get out of this mess without Lyna thinking she was insane.

"Actually, Lyna, I think you misunderstood me. What I meant was you were quiet during dinner and I wondered if it was partly due to the recent events in the Circle of Magi. I just wanted to check if you were doing fine?"

"Oh yes, because it is so comforting to see mages transforming into abominations," Lyna muttered wryly.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing. Thank you for asking, but it does not matter if what happened at the Circle affects me."

"Why does it not matter?"

"I do not have the luxury to spend time thinking about the emotional impact of the recent events. One simply lives and let lives. Yes, I do feel bad about what happened, but I fully accept the reality that there was nothing more I can do about it. And while people like Alistair can afford to think back on the past very often, I live in reality and I have to attend to what is actually important."

Leliana was taken aback by Lyna's reply. She was expecting a little more sympathy from Lyna for Alistair; they were both at Ostagar and suffered the most from Loghain's betrayal. She should actually be able to understand Alistair's pain better than all of the other companions, but Leliana could not help but feel that Lyna disapproved of Alistair's constant reminiscence of the better days with Duncan.

"Alistair has been through a lot," Leliana shot back, trying to defend the templar.

"Who hasn't?"

Lyna's reply caught Leliana off guard. She could not argue against a reply like that. Lyna's reply had been axiomatic in nature.

"But… but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be understanding!" Leliana carried on the argument, choosing to oversee the previous point that Lyna had given.

"Look, everyone has their own secrets; everyone has some issues that sting at the heart. However, we don't have all the time we want to hold plenty of therapy sessions to ensure that everyone is feeling great. What cannot be changed will never be changed, it is ridiculous to spend time thinking on what could have been," Lyna argued back heatedly. She suddenly realised that she was being dragged into an argument; and why did she even bother about what Leliana thinks?

"So now it's dumb and stupid to think about the past?"

"No, I never said that. It's not dumb and stupid, it's just sad."

What Lyna said had hurt; Leliana remembered her past, the betrayal, the pain that she had gone through. Was it pathetic to look back on it, would Lyna think that she was a "sad" individual if she chose to confide in her the truth about why she was hiding out at the Chantry in Lothering?

Lyna sat in silence, observing Leliana's expressions; it seemed that whatever she last said had really hit her hard. The hurt expression on Leliana's face instantly made her feel like a jerk. Leliana had come to her tent because she was concerned if she was feeling okay. It was a thoughtless and hurtful thing she said. Yet, Lyna knew very well that she was horrible at expressing her feelings, what should she say without making things already worst?

"I'm sorry," Lyna blurted out; the two words hung heavy in the air as her eyes met Leliana's.

"I'm sorry?" Leliana asked incredulously, she could hardly believe her ears, was Lyna apologising?

"Yes," Lyna replied testily, "I _am_ sorry. There is no need to mock me; I am sincere in my apology."

"No, my friend," Leliana replied hastily, eager to escape from their previous spiral of negative emotions, "I just thought I heard you wrongly. I hope you could forgive me too; it does take two hands to clap after all. I guess we both just got carried away."

"My friend?" Lyna queried; would Leliana even consider her a friend after what she just said?

"Yes. Do you not consider me your friend?" Leliana mouthed each word slowly, unconsciously holding her breath while waiting for Lyna's reply.

"I just hurt your feelings. If anything else, I should be the last person on earth to be considered as your friend."

"You spoke what you believed without malicious intent. To me it just means that you are true to your heart. So yes, I consider you to be a friend." Lyna was shocked, was forgiveness usually given so easily? Looks like she was right, the girl was crazy, but perhaps… crazy in a good way.

"Thank you," Lyna mumbled. Making a new friend, it was a long-lost foreign feeling to her. The Dalish community was tight-knit, however, all the friends that she had was made since young, all the people she had interacted with, she had known since the start of her existence. "I do not know what I have done to deserve you as a friend. I hope that time will prove you right that your affections are not horribly misplaced."

"I have faith in you." With that last statement, Leliana smiled before bidding Lyna goodnight. Left alone with the silence of the night, Lyna retreated back to her thoughts. Her thoughts however, were inevitably torn back to the conversation that she just had with Leliana. She had faith in her? The cynic in Lyna snorted, anyone should know better than to have faith and hope for others; no one is as reliable as one's self. Yet, there was something unexplainable in herself that made her trust the Chantry sister. Ah, maybe Morrigan was right after all: craziness is contagious.


	2. Quid Pro Quo

This is essentially what happens when Economics bores you to death, your mind just wonders around thinking of useless stuff.

The timeline for this story is set about a week after the previous story. Summary: The party stops to trade at a small village, however, the situation deteriorates due to racial tension. Lyna solves the problem quickly, but Wynne disapproves of her methods. To escape the impending sermon, Lyna seeks refuge at Morrigan's tent. However, Morrigan wants something in return for her "kindness", which may require Lyna to spend time with Leliana, whom she still feels awkward around with due to the previous conversation they shared.

Comments, reviews and criticisms are always greatly appreciated :)

This fic is dedicated in thanks to YourOwnDream and Kapleon, your comments for the previous chapter spurred me on to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The late afternoon sun beat down mercilessly on the party of people that were marching towards Denerim. Having been unable to stand the extra weight on her head, Lyna Mahariel had stashed her helmet in her backpack. She shrugged once in a while, attempting to lessen the stress that her shoulders were experiencing from the straps of the backpack that were cutting into them. A quick cursory glance showed that her companions were all not faring well under the heat too. Everyone, with the exception of Shale, seemed to be struggling with their own load, and they were moving at a sluggish pace. Peering far off into the distance, Lyna spotted a small village. Pointing it out to her companions, they reached a swift consensus that they would stop there for the evening.

* * *

Dumping her backpack on the ground, Lyna walked over to the gate of the village where Alistair was waiting.

"The guard said the village is really small, they don't have an inn that we can stay over in, so I guess we have to pitch our tents at the clearing outside the village." Lyna nodded at Alistair's words, she patted his shoulder and thanked him. She walked over to where the other companions were waiting to deliver the news. It was discussed and agreed upon that Lyna, Wynne and Alistair would venture into the village to restock on supplies and weapons, while the rest would start pitching the tents and cooking dinner.

* * *

"Well, the last stop would be the little smithy over there," Alistair said, peering over the tall bag of dried provisions that he was carrying. Eager to be done with their chores, they walked briskly and reached the smithy in no time.

The smithy was of great curiosity to Lyna. While she had known of traders who would sell trinkets or materials to the Dalish, she had never seen a smithy before. Most, if not all, of the weapons that the Dalish used were created by the clan's master craftsman. She left the bartering of the weapons to Alistair and Wynne while she walked around peering at the tools and half-made weapons. What intrigued her the most was all the soot, why was the place so dirty? She glanced over to where Alistair was; wondering what was taking so long. She frowned when she realized that Alistair and Wynne still had not purchased any weapons yet. She saw the blacksmith gesticulating violently at her; Alistair held up both hands, palms facing the blacksmith, and seemed to be attempting to pacify him. Wynne, on the other hand, had a look of deep disapprobation. Lyna sighed, why did humans always take so long to get things done? She dragged herself over to join in the conversation.

"I'm not selling you any weapons if you both are with that _thing_," the blacksmith insisted vehemently.

"What thing?" Lyna asked. Suddenly alerted to Lyna's presence, Wynne tried to usher Lyna to another corner while Alistair tried his best to reassure Lyna that nothing was wrong and that the transaction will be settled soon.

"I'd say our business is already done, I want all of you and that knife ears out." The blacksmith pointed at the exit that was starting to crowd with people who were interested in finding out what the commotion was all about.

"So… are you saying you won't barter with us because I am an elf?" Lyna questioned him. Things like this was not unheard of, she had heard stories of these from clan mates who were previously from the cities, or from those who to go to nearby cities when trade became necessary. The situation would usually turn ugly quickly, and Keeper Marethari would lead the clan away quickly to avoid any possible human confrontation. Thinking about her clan and Keeper Marethari set free the bitterness in her heart that had been choked off. Leaving her clan had not been her choice; it had taken both the pleading of Keeper Marethari and the threats of Duncan to leave. Even so, she still held a grudge against Duncan for forcing her to leave when Tamlen needed her most, and a separate grudge against the clan for casting her away. And while she strove for rationalism, reason and practicality, she knew that for as long as she lived a part of her would always be governed by her emotions. And while she rarely understood and often got frustrated with her feelings, she knew better than to let her emotions get the better of her when something important came up.

"Yes, I don't sell my wares to low-life. Get lost, scum!" With his veins popping out, the blacksmith looked like he had only just started on his tirade. Placing both of his hands on the counter, he leaned forward, sneering right into Lyna's face.

"Do you know what you are," he whispered directly in her ear, "you are a knife-ear cu-"

The sharp thud of metal against wood, directed his attention towards his hands on the counter. Lyna's dagger was nestled deeply in the wooden counter, between the tiny crooked space of his index and middle fingers. His eyes registered shock then fear at what had just happened. His eyes flittered to the person in front of him. Slowly, with her right hand still on her dagger, Lyna leaned forward and whispered directly in his ear, "Look, call me what you want, I don't care. However, it becomes my concern when you won't sell me the necessities that I need. Now, I'm going to ask you the same question again, and I'm going to be nice enough to give you a little time to think it through. Take too long to consider or give me the wrong answer, and the next time my dagger swings down, you might find its placement to be not so accurate."

Alistair peered over the counter, and placed a hand on Lyna's shoulder. "Hey, try not to overdo it. That man just peed on his pants."

As if snapped from a trance, the blacksmith grabbed Alistair and dragged him to a corner. Lyna could see that the blacksmith was taking down Alistair's order. Pleased that she resolved the situation really quickly, she turned to see a frosty look of disapproval from Wynne.

"I suppose you are pleased with what you have done?"

"What did I do?"

"Threatening a weaponless man?"

"I would rephrase that to "threatening a weaponless bigot", and if I could add on, I would add the phrase "who would kill me if he could.""

"Is that all you can say in the defense of your actions," Wynne pressed on, trying to corral Lyna to apologizing to the blacksmith who still looked rather shaken.

"Well…" Lyna dithered off before saying, "I would also add that whoever who said violence isn't the solution was wrong."

* * *

Dinner was bland, and Lyna gulped some down before trying to escape from Wynne's accusatory glares. Lyna winced, she found it uncomfortable to eat with Wynne staring at her the whole time, and it was as if she was willing her to choke! Dinner time had ended uncomfortably, and everyone was busying themselves with their own activities. Wynne, however, had not abated from her previous activities. Lyna fought back the onslaught of an oncoming headache, that old mage was really persistent! Pushing herself off the ground, Lyna decided she had better talk to Wynne before she spontaneously combusted from all the pent up righteous anger inside of her.

"Alright Wynne, out with it, what do you want? An apology?"

"It's not a matter of what I want, but more a matter of what you think you should do." The cryptic reply jammed on Lyna's nerves; this was why she hated dealing with self-righteous people. It always took longer for people like her to settle things with people like _them_.

"I do not think I need to do anything, I did nothing wrong; nobody got injured, nobody died."

"Lyna, your wanton disregard for the consequences of your violent actions worries me."

"Oh, don't make it sound like I'm a violent psychopath on the loose, if I was, the guy would have lost a few body parts. I'm just trying to expedite this tedious process of getting things done. Being efficient is not a crime. And if solving things quickly requires a little violence and threats, I'd say we subscribe to that, after all that is what we're going to use against the darkspawn, no? Did you expect us to roll out a red carpet and welcome them for peace talks?"

"You're still young, and perhaps that is why you may take this stance. However, it is the duty of the experienced elders to help educate the young. Have I ever told you the story about-"

"Aww, what's this? Morrigan is calling me," Lyna lied smoothly, craning her head to look in the general direction of Morrigan's tent, "Oh, that's really… too bad. Another time, hmm?" Lyna smiled, while backing away from Wynne, she needed to get away quickly before Wynne told another one of her frightfully boring stories. The truth was, what made Lyna so against hearing any of her stories was the fact that those stories were redundant and irrelevant in the times that they are in now. She brooded on that as she strolled over to Morrigan's tent, vague concepts like honour, duty and morality, what did they matter when people only behaved as well as their circumstances allowed them to be? She shook her head, all that would be left for people who stood on their high cliffs of morality would be the sharp death of their illusions when they fell off and smacked into the concrete ground of reality. She would know, she experienced it before, and well, once bitten twice shy.

She reached Morrigan's tent and saw that the witch was seemingly engrossed in a tome. Lyna picked a spot within a cozy distance of the small fire near Morrigan's tent and sat down silently.

"So, did the circle mage attempt to tell you one of her stories again?" Morrigan's voice sliced through the silence that was often present at the far end of the campsite.

"How would you know that?"

"'Tis just simple deduction really, something that a fool like Alistair will never be able to get. If you were here for something, you would have voiced out your reasons immediately as you are wont to do. However, I have noticed a disturbing trend where if you happened to be escaping from Wynne, you would seek refuge over at my tent, choosing to stay silent most of the time."

"It would be silly to attract her over when I _am_ running away from her."

"This leads me to my next point, that though I enjoy your company as a friend, you should stop using me as an excuse and come up with something more original. The old woman might just feel frustrated with her lack of a "captive" audience and may seek to remedy that by coming over to my tent to bother the both of us instead."

"Oh Morrigan, it's so heartwarming to know that one can count on friends in times of need."

Morrigan crossed her arms, brows furrowed in frustration. "I mean it; you shall incur my wrath if that slave of the circle comes to preach at my tent due to your presence here."

Lyna sighed, "Alright, I'll start to think of some new excuses."

"You're welcome," Morrigan sing-songed.

"Thank you, Morrigan. You're too kind, Morrigan. Your generosity knows no bounds, Morrigan," Lyna intoned monotonously, catching on quickly to Morrigan's obvious hint.

Morrigan sat still, as if in silent contemplation of their recent conversation. Lyna didn't let the silence bother her too much, it happened often when they sat together to muse about the past events of their journey together. Morrigan closed the tome shut slowly, her mind clearly still occupied on her present thoughts. Just as Lyna was about to give up on conversation and leave for her tent to catch some sleep, Morrigan chose to resume conversation. "You know…" Morrigan sounded thoughtful, "I think that social convention dictates that a favour should be repaid by another, or at least that there should be some implicit agreement that a debt is owed for a favour that is done."

Lyna arched an eyebrow to Morrigan's comments. She replied, "Well, we don't really seem the sort to be bound by social norms, but if it pleases you, then consider it as I owing you one."

Her comments seemed to please Morrigan, who quickly pounced on. "Good. And I decide to call for the repayment of the debt, right now."

"Right now? Wow, you are impatient."

"I would say it's more desperation than impatience," Morrigan remarked dryly.

Now that piqued Lyna's interest; Morrigan was desperate? That was a rare sight.

"Well you see, the Chantry sister has got this idea in her empty head that she wants to me to accompany her shopping in Denerim…" Morrigan teetered off, letting Lyna fill in the blanks on her own.

"What? You want me to go shopping with Leliana in your stead? That activity is brain-numbing. I'd rather owe you two favours instead." In retrospect, Lyna knew that while she did not like the idea of shopping (the concept of buying things you never needed always eluded her), what she was more worried about was spending time with Leliana. After the previous late night conversation where she committed a gaffe by her senseless comments, Lyna was not sure she could spend time with Leliana without melting in the awkwardness of all things. Sure, the sister did seem to have forgiven her, but it didn't feel like Lyna was ready to forgive herself too soon for being so thoughtless. A sudden thought of why Leliana's feelings seemed to matter more than Wynne's feelings grew on her mind, but she pushed it aside quickly and prepared to deal with the current issue at hand: getting Morrigan to take her words back.

"'Tis a pity, you seem to underestimate my desperation to get out of doing this activity with the deranged sister. For example, I would even go to the extent of letting Wynne know that you are free now… and that you lied about being called over by me," Morrigan added sneakily. Lyna gaped and gawked at the horrors of which Morrigan had just proposed. She quickly weighed out the pros and cons in her head. She knew that if Wynne were to be alerted to her dishonesty, she would then be forced to be 'regaled' by her tales with no reprieve, and her excuses would no longer be accepted by Wynne. On the other hand, if Morrigan was appeased if she went ahead with her plan, she just might be able to call in a few more favours the next time when Wynne came a calling. Besides, at least Leliana didn't have the powers to turn her into a toad if she was rude.

"Very well, Morrigan, but I'm letting you know that you owe me big if I come out of this alive."

"Indeed, for I am well aware of the horrors that you have to go through."

"I assume that you already have an excuse prepared?"

"Our party is in urgent needs of potions, and since I am educated in the lore of herbalism, I will be busy trying to brew some."

Lyna shot her a sour look, "How well prepared your excuse seems to be, how long have you spent planning this? Well it is at least comforting to know that if I end up dying of boredom while on the trip with Leliana, my murder would have been premeditated."

"Then I suppose your remaining time would be better spent on informing the sister that you will be the one accompanying her instead. And please be heartened by this thought: if you do die of boredom, I just might lose an hour of sleep over that."

"You're too kind, Morrigan."

"I do my best. Do try to come back in one piece. It would be troublesome if I was the only sane person left in this camp."

"It always leaves a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart to know that I will be missed." With that parting short, and a little wave, Lyna trudged towards Leliana's tent. Morrigan smiled, shaking her head slightly. She enjoyed the repartee, and she enjoyed Lyna's company the most out of all the other companions. However, she was still more grateful that Lyna was going to take her place and go shopping with Leliana.

* * *

Back on the other side of camp, Lyna was having a hard time trying to find the right words to explain the new situation to Leliana. Sitting down next to the sister, she fumbled with her fingers while Leliana looked at her curiously. Leliana wondered if this was going to be another one of those silent moments where the Dalish would sit next to her, fumble about with her fingers while staring at the air as if waiting for the right words to be conjured right out of space. It wouldn't be what she would deem as awkward or boring per se, but it was confusing to Leliana, what did Lyna want?

"Leliana…," Lyna finally decided to say something, "Morrigan says she isn't free to accompany you to go shopping in Denerim as she needs to brew some potions. I'm afraid you'll just have to make do with me. If you're fine with it, that is." Lyna hastily added the last bit; she didn't want Leliana to feel as if she was obliged to spend any time with her.

"Oh that's fine," Leliana answered happily, "In fact, I think it's even better that you're coming. I've always dreamt of finding the perfect dress for you. And shoes! Once can hardly forget that." Lyna shook her head in confusion, what did Leliana mean? Was Leliana going to shop for her?

"Wait," Lyna jumped in quickly to clarify the situation, "I'm just the silent bystander who accompanies you on your shopping trip right? I am not going to be actively involved in that wearisome activity. That was the reason why Morrigan was following you right? Just to accompany and make sure you come back safely?"

Leliana giggled, "No, Lyna. Morrigan was supposed to come with me so that I could find the perfect outfit for her. However, since she can't make it, and you're coming, we'll just find something for you instead. I have the most beautiful dress in mind for you."

Lyna sighed and realized the futileness of trying to escape. Yet the very thought of the many hours that might be accorded to that tedious activity made her blanch. Her only sole thought now was to find the person who had given her this task without properly explaining what was entailed of her and that thought culminated into a single name.

"Morrigan!"


End file.
